Exemplary embodiments generally relate to television and to interactive video distribution systems and, more particularly, to error correction of closed captioning data.
Closed captioning data may contain errors. Closed captioning data allows for the visualization of spoken language in a textual format. A decoder in a television set (or in a set-top box) decodes the closed captioning data for display as text in a picture area. Sometimes, however, the closed captioning text is out-of-sync, incorrect (e.g., missing letters or words), or even illegible. These errors may be caused by problems in the distribution network that delivers the closed captioning data, by transcription errors, or by decoding problems in the television or set-top box. These errors detract from the effectiveness, and purpose, of closed captioning data and greatly impact the reader's quality of experience.